Rapeltout
by Owlie Wood
Summary: OS5: "Jeux interdits". Louis Weasley n'imaginait pas qu'une simple visite au Ministère changerait autant de choses dans sa vie. Il n'imaginait pas non plus qu'une vieille connaissance de la famille entretiendrait ce genre de rapports avec lui.
1. Ceux qui sont restés

**Rapeltout **sera un recueil regroupant les moments perdus du canon, les idées qui se cachent derrière un évènement, parfois une simple phrase de JKR. Il n'y aura pas de joueurs de Quidditch ici (reportez vous éventuellement à _Dieux du Stade_), ni Percy et Pénélope (_Perfect Prefect_).  
La palette de personnages sera, je l'espère, la plus variée possible, le rythme de parution des plus chaotique puisque dépendant directement de l'inspiration.  
J'espère que chacun y trouvera son plaisir.

**OS 1:** _Ceux qui sont restés_ (Remus & OC)

**Disclaimer:**  
L'univers est à JKR, je n'ai fait que piocher l'une des ses phrases, broder une histoire et ajouter un personnage.

**Note:**  
Eliot Ness, Izzie et Moe sont des figures importantes de la période de la prohibition à Chicago. Le premier étant connu pour avoir été incorruptible, les seconds pour avoir mis en place un traffic de contrebande d'alcool. Pour plus d'informations, je vous recommande la page Wikipédia à leur sujet.  
Le prénom de l'OC est un clin d'oeil à l'un des personnages de Robin Hobb, certainement l'un des meilleurs.

* * *

Il lui donna un beau livre à la reliure de cuir. Harry l'ouvrit avec curiosité : il était rempli de photos de sorciers. A chaque page, son père et sa mère lui souriaient en lui adressant des signes de la main.

- J'ai envoyé des hiboux à tous les amis d'école de tes parents en leur demandant des photos. Je savais que tu n'en avais pas. Ça te plaît ?

Harry fut incapable de parler et Hagrid le comprit très bien.

_Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers_, JK Rowling

* * *

**Ceux qui sont restés**

Remus Lupin avait rencontré dans sa vie de nombreux problèmes, certainement plus que le commun des mortels, moldus ou sorciers. Mais s'il y en avait bien une chose qui, par miracle, parvenait à ne pas lui en poser, c'était la ponctualité.

Le carillon de l'église la plus proche sonna 15 heures. Se félicitant d'être parvenu malgré tout à temps, il poussa la lourde de porte du pub et y pénétra.

L'établissement aux murs épais lui offrit une fraîcheur des plus appréciables après un séjour bref mais épuisant à travers la chape d'air chaud et étouffant qui s'était, à la grande surprise de tous les météorologistes, abattue sur la cité londonienne en cette journée de juin.

S'il avait longtemps hésité à répondre à l'invitation qu'on lui avait adressée, il ne s'était pas un instant étonné du lieu de rendez-vous choisi.

Fitz aimait Londres. Fitz aimait les pubs. Une dizaine d'années plus tard, il fut heureux de constater que cela n'avait pas changé. Quelque part, ça l'avait même rassuré.

Après une courte hésitation, il délaissa la salle pour le comptoir. Sa commande patienterait. La politesse et sa curiosité exigeaient de lui qu'il aille sans plus attendre à la rencontre de l'une de ses plus anciennes connaissances. Il couvrit d'un rapide coup d'œil l'ensemble de la pièce, à la recherche d'une silhouette familière ou de toutes choses qui auraient pu l'être.

Etrange mélange de costume-cravates, de jeunes femmes parfaitement apprêtées et de robes de sorciers flamboyantes, le pub accueillait visiblement, en douceur et sans heurt, les deux univers le temps d'une pause déjeuner plus que prolongée. Pas un regard ne trahissait, peut-être à cause de l'habitude, les questions plus que légitimes que l'on pourrait se poser dans chacun des camps sur ces curieux accoutrements.

Sur la poutre au-dessus du bar avait été accroché un panneau que Remus prit au premier abord pour une interdiction de fumer. A mieux l'observer, il se rendit compte que c'était une baguette magique qui était dans le cercle barré. L'alcool aidant, certains de ses congénères avaient certainement eu du mal à respecter la clause du secret.

Il mit fin à son observation, retira son manteau et s'avança dans la salle, sous le regard intrigué des autres consommateurs. Qu'il soit trempé jusqu'aux os alors que la capitale connaissait sa plus grande période de beau temps depuis quelques années était certainement plus à blâmer que son air fatigué.

Dans un coin de la pièce, il finit par apercevoir la personne tant recherchée, seule face à une chaise vide, perdue dans ses pensées, observant distraitement les gens dans la rue passer. Fitz ne tourna pas les yeux vers lui lorsqu'il approcha.

Elle n'avait pas changé, malgré les années. De grandes boucles noires, parfaits petits ressorts, encadraient son visage parsemé de tâches de rousseur. Personne à la connaissance de Remus n'avait pu résister à la tentation de les étirer, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, pour voir aussitôt la boucle se reformer.

Projeté des années en arrière, il revit la jeune femme qui avait excellé dans son rôle de demoiselle d'honneur, protégeant de sa vie le temps d'une journée la robe de la mariée, se saisissant lors d'un affrontement mémorable du bouquet tant convoité et qui avait fini la soirée sur un tango aussi spectaculaire qu'endiablé en compagnie du témoin des mariés.

Fitz qui aimait Londres, les pubs, faire la fête avec sa meilleure amie et accessoirement le mari de celle-ci et ses amis.

Il posa ses mains sur le dossier de la chaise vide mais n'obtint aucune réaction. Fitz était partie plus loin qu'il ne l'imaginait. Un raclement de gorge sonore fut nécessaire pour la faire émerger et la fit sursauter.

- Madame, fit Remus avec une petite révérence.

Surprise par cette « soudaine » apparition, elle eut besoin de quelques secondes pour se remettre, une main sur le cœur, l'autre sur les lèvres. Remus les lui accorda, amusé. Peut-être que s'il était lui aussi tombé nez à nez avec elle, ce petit laps de temps lui aurait été nécessaire. Plus pour se reprendre que se reconnaître. Un sourire ne tarda pas à se dessiner sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

- Monsieur, répondit-elle d'un ton exagérément poli avant d'ajouter, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Tiens, il pleut ?

Il accrocha son manteau trempé à son siège avant d'y prendre place et, passant une main rapide dans ses cheveux, tenta de les débarrasser des gouttes qui s'y étaient nichées.

- Pas à Londres, pas encore du moins. Je suis passé… leur dire bonjour, avoua-t-il après une hésitation.

Le sourire de Fitz s'altéra l'espace d'un instant, avant de renaître, légèrement moins assuré.

- Je comptais y aller juste après, soupira-t-elle lentement.

D'un geste de la main, elle attira son attention vers le sac occupant la chaise à côté d'elle.

- Tu as acheté des fleurs ? s'étonna Remus, voyant le haut de ce qui paraissait être un énorme bouquet dépasser du cabas de son amie.

- Les moldus sont très doués pour ce genre de choses, répondit la jeune femme résigné. En tous cas, plus que moi et ma baguette…

Ne souhaitant pas dès à présent aborder le sujet qui les occuperait certainement une bonne partie de l'après-midi, Remus s'efforça de détourner la conversation et de rendre son ton léger.

- Je peux t'offrir quelque chose ?

Comme à chaque fois qu'il était question d'un petit remontant, le sourire de Fitz s'élargit.

- J'ai déjà commandé. Firewhisky, non ? Comme au bon vieux temps, déclara-t-elle d'un air entendu.

- Excepté que maintenant on a l'âge légal pour en boire…

Leur dernière année à Poudlard avait ressemblé de bien des manières à la vie à Chicago durant la prohibition. Par les drames qui s'y étaient déroulés, les mafias qui s'y étaient formées et parce que Dumbledore avait fait un Elliot Ness des plus redoutables, tous s'accordaient à le dire. Pas suffisant cependant pour stopper ou faire renoncer les Maraudeurs, dignes successeurs d'Izzie et Moe, à l'origine d'une véritable contrebande.

Le serveur vint déposer deux verres au liquide ambré devant eux. Fitz fut la première à se saisir du sien et en avala rapidement une gorgée, comme pour se donner du courage.

- Ça fait longtemps, pas vrai ? finit-elle par déclarer.

- Onze ans… répondit distraitement le jeune trentenaire. Hum…Onze ans. En tous cas, tu as l'air d'aller mieux. La dernière fois, j'ai bien cru que toutes ces larmes finiraient par te déshydrater et de dessécher sur place.

Sa plaisanterie plus que maladroite, il en convenait, fit lever un sourcil à la jeune femme.

- Très cher, répondit Fitz avec un léger sourire, tu n'en menais pas large non plus.

Il soutint le regard de son amie sans ciller. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient ainsi observés, une tombe que des hommes en robe sombres étaient en train de combler les séparait, un jour de novembre devenu pour le monde sorcier fête nationale et moment de liesse. Eux n'avaient jamais vraiment eu l'occasion ni les raisons de se réjouir.

La voix de Fitz le sortit de ses sombres souvenirs.

- Tu as mauvaise mine en revanche, signala-t-elle portant son verre à ses lèvres.

- La pleine lune approche, marmonna-t-il laconiquement.

La gêne lui fit baisser les yeux un instant mais elle se força à les relever.

- Toujours ton petit problème de cheveux ? finit-elle par plaisanter.

- De fourrure, rectifia-t-il amusé.

- C'est pareil ! soupira-t-elle agacée d'avoir été reprise. Ça reste une histoire de poils, non ?

Ne souhaitant lui donner verbalement raison, il se contenta d'évoquer cette éventualité d'un roulement d'yeux marqué.

- D'ailleurs, ajouta Fitz d'une voix plus aiguë, tu as des cheveux blancs maintenant…

- Je ne les perds pas, c'est déjà ça ! répliqua Remus avec un haussement d'épaules fataliste.

La connaissant et voyant son sourire s'élargir, il sut qu'elle était prête à se lever pour vérifier, histoire de l'embêter. Enchaîner devint donc pour lui une priorité.

- Merci de m'avoir invité… marmonna-t-il gêné.

- Je l'ai fait parce que je savais que tu ne le ferais pas, avoua-t-elle simplement.

Embarrassé, car ça n'était rien de plus que la stricte vérité, Remus baissa la tête.

- Rassure-toi, ça ne me vexe pas. Tu as toujours été un garçon sauvage, Remus, un vrai loup solitaire, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire triste. Il faut constamment t'apprivoiser. Et comme ta véritable meute a éclaté depuis longtemps, je… En fait, j'avais peur que tu ne veuilles pas revenir.

Il s'abstint de répondre ou de la contredire. Fitz savait quel dilemme l'avait animé avant qu'il ne finisse par accepter. Tout comme lui se doutait que ces mêmes questions l'avaient hantée avant qu'elle n'ait le courage de reprendre contact. Se revoir revenait à remuer beaucoup de choses passées, à se forcer à regarder en arrière et à repenser à toutes ces années manquées. Même s'il avait toujours apprécié sa compagnie, si Fitz avec le temps était devenue aussi son amie, le plaisir de se revoir ne faisait peut-être pas le poids face à toute la douleur que le souvenir du bon vieux temps leur ferait ressasser.

Prendre ce simple verre finalement leur coûtait plus qu'on ne pouvait imaginer.

- C'est marrant qu'on ait mis autant de temps à se recontacter, finit-elle par signaler d'un ton plus léger.

Le fait qu'ils aient certainement suivi mentalement le même raisonnement le fit sourire.

- Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, on avait peut-être besoin de temps pour tout digérer et essayer d'accepter, répondit-il lentement. Et puis, tu nous connais. Nous sommes deux êtres _horriblement_ orgueilleux ! Il nous fallait une excellente raison pour nous retrouver, autre que la simple envie de se revoir et de pouvoir goûter à la compagnie de l'autre…

Son sarcasme, plus subtil, lui vola un éclat de rire.

- Oui, c'est vrai que c'est loin d'être suffisant ! répliqua-t-elle amusée. Il nous fallait une raison, une vraie… Tu sais, j'ai été très surprise de recevoir cette lettre. Je l'attendais. Je l'attendais depuis des années. J'avais même fini par me résigner. La surprise n'en a été que plus belle.

Elle sortit de son sac un morceau de parchemin où une écriture brouillonne et hésitante se dessinait. Remus la reconnut immédiatement et sortit à son tour l'exemplaire qu'il avait reçu. Les lettres étaient identiques.

- Je crois qu'Hagrid ne s'est toujours pas séparé de son parapluie rose, signala-t-il alors que Fitz s'assurait que les textes étaient bel et bien les mêmes.

- Je suis heureuse que quelqu'un y ait pensé, fit-elle avec un sourire en levant à nouveau les yeux vers lui. Pour Harry. Je voulais tellement faire quelque chose pour lui. Mais avec Dumbledore qui joue les agents du KGB, je n'ai même pas pu l'approcher…

- Toi aussi, tu as été refoulée ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne pourrait pas lui rendre visite, marmonna-t-elle. Sous prétexte qu'il ne devait rien connaître de notre monde…

Lui aussi avait souvent contesté la décision du directeur de Poudlard d'éloigner Harry de tout ce qui pouvait faire son identité, de le priver du vrai souvenir de ses parents et de la compagnie de ceux qui auraient pu lui en parler. Il n'avait jamais vraiment accepté le choix que Dumbledore avait fait, ce que cela avait impliqué. Mais il faisait confiance en l'homme qui l'avait si souvent aidé.

- Il préfère qu'il soit avec sa famille, répondit Remus diplomatiquement.

- Sa _famille_ ? Remus, tu as vu ces gens ? s'écria-t-elle. Lily détestait ce Dursley. Et il le lui rendait bien.

- C'est ce qu'ils auraient voulu, signala-t-il tristement.

- Ce que James aurait voulu ? ricana-t-elle. Pitié, essaie au moins d'avoir l'air convaincu quand tu sors des énormités comme ça ! Comment aurait-il pu vouloir ça pour Harry ? Et Lily… Admettons qu'elle ait dit oui. Enfin, elle a épousé James, tu vois bien que parfois, son cerveau ne fonctionnait pas correctement.

Le loup-garou ne put retenir un sourire. Elle n'avait pas tort. Mais les voies de Dumbledore étaient bien souvent impénétrables.

- Il pense que c'est mieux pour Harry, soupira-t-il simplement.

- Il pensait aussi que faire de Sirius le gardien du secret était une bonne idée…

Fitz avait à peine murmuré. Mais l'entendre parler de ça, de ce moment là, de _lui_ souleva une vague de haine que Remus parvint tout juste à maîtriser. C'était tout ce à quoi s'était résumée sa vie ces onze dernières années. Lutter contre cette rage et la culpabilité qui l'accompagnait. Mâchoires et poings serrés, il fit néanmoins l'effort de se calmer devant l'air inquiet de son amie. Elle attendit qu'il n'entame sa boisson, signe qu'il s'était maîtrisé, avant de continuer.

- Je m'en veux d'avoir été aussi lâche à ce moment là, avoua-t-elle à mi-voix, les yeux rivés au contenu de son propre verre.

- On avait tous peur, tu sais.

Refusant cette excuse qu'on avait, à lui, depuis toujours répétée, elle secoua la tête, faisant un instant voleter ses boucles.

- Lily m'avait proposée de garder leur Secret, murmura-t-elle blême.

- A _toi_ ? s'étonna-t-il les sourcils froncés. C'est vrai ?

Elle se vexa un court instant, plus par principe qu'autre chose.

- Oui… Et j'ai paniqué. J'ai refusé. J'avais trop peur. Peur de mourir… Mmh. Et peur d'échouer. C'est bête, je me doute que je n'aurais certainement rien pu faire, que le pire serait forcément arrivé, même avec moi, peut-être à cause de moi. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regretter atrocement la décision que j'ai prise il y a onze ans.

Le souffle de Fitz trembla lorsqu'elle expira. Les mains de la jeune femme, désormais posées sur ses genoux, ne permirent pas à Remus de la consoler d'un geste. Quant à savoir quoi dire pour la rassurer… Qu'est-ce que le fait de savoir qu'il ressente la même chose pouvait lui apporter ?

- James me l'a aussi proposé, finit-il par avouer. Et j'ai également refusé.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle sincèrement surprise.

- Mon petit problème de fourrure, répondit Remus avec un faible sourire. Encore et toujours lui… Lui et le fait qu'il s'agissait d'une responsabilité que je ne pouvais pas assumer. Je les aimais trop pour imaginer que par ma faute je puisse les perdre. Même si au final, c'est ce qui s'est passé.

La tête désormais appuyée dans la paume de sa main, elle tenta de lui rendre son sourire. Elle finit par renoncer et vida son verre d'un trait.

- Bonjour les Gryffondors, se força-t-elle de plaisanter.

- Faut croire qu'on y est allé parce que le rouge nous allait bien au teint, répondit Remus amusé avant de reprendre plus sérieusement. Tu sais, Dumbledore pensait que sincèrement que c'était mieux pour Harry de ne pas devenir trop tôt ce héros que le monde sorcier voulait, que ce serait mieux pour lui d'être là-bas… et qu'il ne _nous_ rencontre pas.

Son sourcil haussé signala à Remus qu'elle comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il sous-entendait.

- On n'a rien fait de _si _terrible que ça, signala Fitz avec mauvaise foi. Je maintiens que cette mesure d'éloignement est stupide !

Mesure d'éloignement qui n'était, évidemment, pour tous que théorique. Remus sentit son sourire s'élargir, petit détail qui n'échappa pas à la jeune femme qui lui faisait face.

- Tu es passé outre, n'est-ce pas ?

Il répondit d'un hochement de tête affirmatif, sous le regard admiratif et amusé de Fitz.

- Même si dernièrement les gens n'apprécient pas de voir traîner près des écoles des messieurs seuls, ajouta-t-il avec une grimace.

- Tu veux dire qu'ils… t'ont pris pour un pervers ?

Il ne parvint pas à deviner si elle détourna la tête pour refouler le rire qui lui venait ou pour lui témoigner sa réprobation. Qu'elle qu'en fut la raison, la gêne de la jeune femme l'amusa.

- Oh, s'il te plaît, tu as dû en faire de même ! s'écria-t-il en posant ses bras sur la table.

Elle ne put que le reconnaître.

- Le jour de la rentrée, je suis allée à la gare. C'était un jour important pour lui. Je pensais que ce serait bien qu'on soit là…

- La Lune était pleine, soupira Remus tristement.

- Oh, tu n'as rien raté, le rassura-t-elle d'un sourire. Il est arrivé de justesse.

Il fit tourner l'alcool ambré dans son verre avant de le porter à ses lèvres.

- Comme son père…

Fitz approuva d'une légère grimace avant de reprendre plus sérieusement et, ce qui inquiéta Remus, plus tristement.

- Il était seul dans la gare, expliqua-t-elle lentement. Tout seul. Tu imagines, le fils de Lily et James, le grand Harry Potter… Seul. Il n'y avait pas sa famille. Il n'y avait pas Dumbledore. Il a traversé la gare seul. Quoi qu'on en dise, ce ne sont pas des choses qui devraient se passer. Harry n'avait pas à être seul. Nous étions là ! Nous étions prêts ! Tout ce temps, on aurait pu être présents pour lui. Ce jour là comme tous les autres. On aurait pu s'en occuper. Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'argent, ni un grand appartement à l'époque, et c'est toujours le cas en fait. Mais je l'aurais fait volontiers, même à 22 ans. Pour James et Lily.

- J'aurais aimé aussi pouvoir le garder. Malgré mon petit problème de fourrure.

- Tu imagines un peu la paire de tuteurs qu'on aurait pu faire ? Nous y serions parvenus, j'en suis persuadée…

Remus se laissa retomber contre le dossier de sa chaise et savoura la douce chaleur de l'alcool qu'il venait d'ingérer.

- Tata Fitz et Tonton Remus… fit-il avec un sourire immense. J'adore.

Pour une raison qu'il ne saisit pas, Fitz ne sembla pas partager son amusement. Son sourire se fit plus timide, presque nostalgique.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il intrigué, en se redressant.

- Cela va faire douze ans que l'on ne m'a pas appelée comme ça.

Il lui rendit son sourire. Fitz avait toujours été Fitz pour lui. A Poudlard, et ce dès les premières semaines, tout le monde avait fini par délaisser son prénom (Nicolette n'avait pourtant rien d'honteux) pour ce surnom qui lui allait si bien. Fitz aimait Londres et le faisait savoir à qui voulait l'entendre (et par souci d'équité, également à qui ne le voulait pas). Et détail non négligeable, elle le faisait avec l'accent cockney, pire qu'un camelot de l'East End, devenant l'une des rares, si ce n'est l'unique, personnes à la connaissance de Remus a pouvoir s'en vanter (petite particularité linguistique qui fut à l'origine de discussions et joutes verbales plus qu'agitées). Originaire de Bloomsbury, elle n'oubliait jamais de préciser à chacun que c'était Fitzrovia qu'elle habitait. Son surnom avait été tout trouvé. Pas Nikki, ni Colette. Fitz.

Finalement, après toutes ces années, les personnes la connaissant sous ce nom avaient disparu. Ou presque. Tout comme lui pensait à James à chaque fois que l'on évoquait « son petit problème de fourrure », Fitz venait certainement d'avoir une pensée pour son amie Lily, première à l'avoir ainsi rebaptisée.

- Alors comme ça, tu es redevenue pour tous _Nicolette_ ?

Un gémissement lui échappa.

- Remus, s'il te plaît…

Il s'excusa d'un sourire et reprit le fil initial de leur discussion.

- Désolé. Enfin, le principal reste qu'Harry soit heureux désormais. A Poudlard. Et qu'il sache vraiment qui il est. D'après ce qu'Hagrid raconte, ajouta-t-il en reprenant son exemplaire de la lettre, c'est le digne fils de son père.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi se réjouir, signala Fitz devant son air trop fier avant de plonger la tête dans son sac. J'espère que dans les années à venir, il choisira plutôt de suivre le chemin de Lily !

Remus comptait se faire un plaisir de lui rappeler que Lily n'avait pas non plus eu une conduite exemplaire, particulièrement à cause de l'un de ses meilleures amies, quand le tas de photos que Fitz sortit de son panier le fit taire.

- Hagrid a demandé quelques photos, signala-t-il moqueur. Pas de quoi faire une exposition…

D'une grimace, elle indiqua à Remus tout le mépris que sa plaisanterie lui inspirait.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de trier, signala-t-elle les lèvres pincées. Du coup, j'ai pris tout ce que j'avais.

- Cela fait quand même un sacré paquet…

- Et toi ?

Après une brève hésitation (il savait par avance la manière dont Fitz réagirait), il sortit de la poche de son manteau une enveloppe jaunie et la déposa devant lui. Comme il s'y attendait, Fitz se mordit inconsciemment la lèvre inférieure. Face à son imposant tas, la maigre enveloppe ne faisait pas le poids.

- Oh… Remus, fit-elle désolée.

- James détestait se faire prendre en photos, plaisanta-t-il pour dédramatiser. Il disait que c'était un truc de filles, rien de plus.

Ce qui était l'absolu contraire de la vérité. James Potter adorait se faire photographier, ça n'était pas un secret. Fitz le lui rappela d'un haussement de sourcil sceptique. Il poussa un soupir de résignation et sortit les quelques clichés de l'enveloppe pour les lui montrer.

- Ce sont les seules photos que je possède à être encore entières, avoua-t-il en les étalant devant elle. Je me suis débarrassé de toutes les autres. Sirius était …

Il s'interrompit, ne trouvant ni la force, ni le courage, ni l'envie de continuer. De toute façon, Fitz avait parfaitement compris. Elle s'avança sur sa chaise et tendit la main pour saisir celle de Remus.

- Il est aussi sur celles qui me restent, ajouta-t-il tristement. Comme James, il adorait être photographié.

Lors du mariage, trois personnes avaient été nécessaires pour l'empêcher de venir perturber la séance des deux mariés en venant faire l'idiot en arrière plan ou en se jetant au dernier moment dans le champ.

Fitz conserva la main de Remus dans la sienne jusqu'à ce que celui-ci parvienne à esquisser un faible sourire. Il apprécia son geste et en savoura le contact. Parce que lui en avait ressenti l'envie sans pouvoir le faire quelques instants auparavant. Parce que c'était celui de quelqu'un qui connaissait ou du moins devinait ce qu'il avait pu vivre.

- Je ne comprends pas qu'il soit toujours en vie… finit par soupirer Fitz en se laissant retomber contre son dossier. Après tout ce qu'il a fait, ça me paraît tellement injuste…

Onze années avaient fini par réussir à transformer sa fureur explosive, à cause de laquelle on avait fini par envisager une sédation les jours qui avaient suivi les décès, en colère résignée. Les choses étaient plus simples pour elle. Il ne disait pas cela pour réduire ou minimiser la peine et la rancœur de la londonienne. Le coupable n'avait simplement pas été son meilleur ami.

- Son sort est peu enviable, crois moi, marmonna-t-il.

- Tu ne lui en veux pas ? s'étonna Fitz, une note d'indignation dans la voix.

S'il ne remettait pas en cause la capacité de compréhension de sa vieille amie, il ne prit cependant pas la peine de se justifier. Les choses étaient compliquées. Très compliquées. Il haïssait l'homme qui avait trahi James et Lily, qui avait assassiné de la pire des façons ce pauvre Peter, qui avait réduit à néant le temps d'une nuit de nombreuses vies. Dont la sienne, celle de Fitz probablement, celle d'Harry certainement.

Black n'était pas le seul à blâmer. Quoi que les gens puissent dire, il aurait dû le remarquer. Lui qui se vantait de connaître sur le bout des griffes et des bois ses meilleurs amis, il s'était finalement trompé. De la plus belle des manières.

- J'ai passé de nombreuses pleines lunes sur la côte, à observer Azkaban, expliqua-t-il doucement. J'ignore ce que j'attendais... Une occasion de le tuer de mes crocs certainement. Mais il a fallu que je me rende à l'évidence…

Un regard jeté à Fitz lui permit de s'apercevoir que celle-ci, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, était suspendue à ses lèvres.

- … Je ne sais pas nager, fit-il en tentant de rester le plus sérieux possible.

Une seconde fut nécessaire pour qu'elle réalise qu'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie. Elle se prépara à lui adresser un regard consterné du plus bel effet avant de finalement préférer se mettre à rire avec lui.

- Quelque chose a dû changer à un moment, reprit-il. L'amour qu'il portait à James, à Lily, à son filleul n'était pas feint. J'ignore ce qu'on a pu lui promettre mais Sirius regrettera toute sa vie amèrement ce qu'il a provoqué. Et c'est une chose dont je ne veux pas que la mort le délivre.

- Tu… Tu crois qu'on devrait donner des photos de lui à Harry ? demanda Fitz hésitante.

Encore un dilemme auquel il était confronté…

- C'était le meilleur ami de James, finit-il par soupirer. Il a très longtemps été le mien avant de changer. Harry a le droit de savoir qu'il n'a pas toujours été un meurtrier…

Fitz approuva d'un hochement de tête et fit glisser dans sa direction une bonne partie de ses propres clichés, réquisitionné de force pour l'aider à trier. C'était une tâche qu'il accomplissait volontiers. Si lui possédait en majorité des photos de James, en toute logique, c'était Lily qu'on retrouvait sur celles de sa meilleure amie. Lily à peine sortie de l'enfance à ses onze ans, adolescente, sur le point de convoler, jeune mariée et maman. Il n'avait jamais vu ces clichés et découvrit à cet instant une part de la vie de son amie Lily dont il ignorait tout. Comme le plaisir évident qu'elle avait pris à imiter tous les touristes en visite à la capitale en tentant de distraire de bien des façons les gardes royaux.

Reniflements amusés, légers rires et faibles soupirs ponctuaient la moindre de ses découvertes. Il se promit de penser à remercier Fitz pour ça. A l'instant où il formula mentalement cette idée, il s'étonna de ne pas l'avoir entendue jusque-là, elle d'habitude si loquace.

Levant les yeux dans sa direction, il l'aperçut observant, totalement absente, une photo posée devant elle.

- A quoi tu penses ? demanda-t-il avec douceur.

Elle poussa un profond soupir et leva lentement les yeux vers lui.

- Ils me manquent, finit-elle par avouer. C'est aussi une chose qui n'a pas changé durant toutes ces années…

Elle ne parvint pas à maintenir son sourire crispé et préféra détourner la tête avant de craquer. Encore une fois, Remus ne sut quoi lui dire. Plutôt que de perdre son temps à ne pas trouver, il tendit à son tour la main dans sa direction. Fitz le prit malheureusement de vitesse, ne réalisant pas le geste qu'il avait amorcé) en levant le bras pour appeler le serveur.

- Je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'un verre pour continuer, expliqua-t-elle après s'être assurée que l'employé du pub l'ait bien vue. Tu veux quelque chose ?

Il déclina l'offre, lui montrant le verre encore à moitié plein qui trônait au milieu des photos devant lui.

- Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu avais fait pendant ce temps là ? demanda-t-elle une fois ses lèvres à nouveau trempées dans le plus célèbre alcool sorcier.

- J'ai pas mal voyagé, répondit Remus d'une voix badine. Et maintenant que je suis de retour au pays, je vivote, passant d'un boulot à un autre. Et toi ?

A voir la manière dont son visage venait de s'éclairer, il devina que c'était une question à laquelle elle mourrait d'envie de répondre. Connaissant Fitz, cela promettait. Elle se redressa fièrement et répondit, le menton légèrement redressé.

- Je suis devenue une dame respectable.

Remus sentit aussitôt les coins de sa bouche commencer à se soulever. Ne souhaitant pas la vexer, il prit soin de dissimuler son hilarité naissante.

- Tu t'es mariée ? demanda-t-il en se cachant derrière son verre.

- _Ça va pas_ ? s'indigna-t-elle.

Il renonça à se cacher. C'était visiblement ce que Fitz attendait. Les unions maritales étaient un thème sur lequel ils étaient toujours parvenus à s'accorder. Avec sa lycanthropie, il voyait mal comment il aurait pu envisager seulement de se marier. Fitz, elle, préférait de loin marier les autres que de simplement penser que cela puisse lui arriver.

- Oh, alors explique-moi comment tu as gagné ta respectabilité !

Il comprit au sourire qu'elle lui adressa qu'il était capable de lui-même le deviner.

- Par mon travail, finit-elle par avouer.

Les yeux de Remus s'écarquillèrent.

- T'as pas fait ça ? demanda-t-il interdit.

Devant son regard « Pas qu'un peu », il ne put retenir un éclat de rire.

- Tu as toujours eu un vrai problème, toi ! signala-t-il en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

- Au Ministère, répliqua Fitz fièrement. Oui, monsieur, tout à fait ! Je savais plus quoi faire après tout ça. Et comme j'avais besoin d'un boulot, je me suis dit pourquoi pas. Département des accidents et des catastrophes magiques.

Remus s'abstint de la provoquer en lui signalant qu'on faisait vraiment entrer n'importe qui au Ministère, préférant prendre un air exagérément impressionné. Fitz ne s'y trompa cependant pas.

- Comité d'inventions d'excuses à l'usage des Moldus, avoua-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Ça, c'est déjà plus la Fitz que je connais, s'écria-t-il. Si les tabloïds se mettent à parler de futures invasions aliens, je saurais de qui ça vient !

- Ne ris pas ! grimaça-t-elle. Il me fallait un boulot. La paye est convenable, je suis toujours à Londres ! Et… Ils n'ont pas accepté mon idée d'extra-terrestres.

- Tu es trop avant-gardiste pour eux, répondit Remus amusé. En tous cas, tu as raison. Je ne peux que m'incliner devant tant de réussite professionnelle. Sache, très chère, que tu as mon respect éternel.

D'un geste typiquement régalien, elle fit signe à son sujet de se relever avant de se fendre d'un immense sourire.

- Ça m'a manqué ça aussi…

- Quoi donc ? demanda Remus les sourcils légèrement froncés. Que l'on te prête allégeance tous les matins ?

- Idiot… _Toi_ ! répondit-elle sans se laisser perturber.

A son grand déplaisir, Remus Lupin se sentit rougir comme un adolescent.

- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-il étonné.

Fitz eut la gentillesse de ne pas faire de remarques sur la soudaine et nouvelle pigmentation d'une partie de son visage. Certainement parce qu'elle n'était pas non plus à son aise.

- Je pensais souvent à toi en regardant la lune, avoua-t-elle un peu gênée.

- Il paraît que je fais cet effet aux gens, soupira-t-il avec un faible sourire.

- Je me demandais où tu étais quand elle était pleine et ce que tu faisais une fois le soleil levé.

Touché, Remus ne put retenir un reniflement amusé. Comme tous les êtres humains normalement constitués et dotés d'une once de bon sens, Fitz avait quelques problèmes avec sa lycanthropie. La peur avait été sa première réaction, comportement naturel d'une proie potentielle mise en présence d'un prédateur, même si ce n'était que le temps d'une nuit. L'évoquer comme un « petit problème de fourrure » permettait à tous de dédramatiser. Un lendemain de pleine lune, elle était arrivée à l'improviste, croissants à la main, chez les Potter où James et Sirius l'avait ramené après une longue nuit. Voir de ses yeux tout ce que les manuels de sorcellerie ne racontaient pas à son sujet avait changé pas mal de choses pour Fitz. Le fait de le voir aussi atteint et diminué avait certainement dû jouer. Son âme de Saint-bernard n'était certainement pas à l'origine du soutien autant logistique que moral qu'elle apportait à Lily quand la rouquine se lançait dans ses opérations de harcèlement marternel auquel Remus était soumis. A l'époque, il imaginait plus volontiers que Fitz le faisait pour le simple plaisir de l'embêter. Il s'était peut-être trompé.

Elle avait toujours peur, il le sentait. Mais elle parvenait à en plaisanter, c'était déjà plus qu'il ne pouvait en demander.

Durant toutes ces années, il n'avait jamais vraiment envisagé de rentrer, sauf pour voir Harry. Il avait préféré ne pas soulever la grosse pierre sous laquelle il avait tenté d'enterrer tous ses mauvais souvenirs, quitte à ne pas revoir ceux qui auraient pu les lui rappeler. Il pensait parfois à reprendre contact, pour simplement avoir des nouvelles, sans jamais franchir le pas. Mais à sentir ses zygomatiques autant travailler, il finit par envisager que là aussi, il s'était certainement trompé.

- Je pense aussi à toi… finit-il par avouer.

Même la tête légèrement baissée, les boucles de Fitz ne purent cacher ses joues rosissantes.

- …quand je passe devant un pub, jugea bon de préciser Remus.

La vitesse à laquelle l'air gêné mais ravi de la jeune se fondit en une consternation totale laissa le loup-garou pantois.

- _Charmant_, grogna-t-elle.

Remus mit fin à son ricanement avant de la vexer et reprit plus sérieusement.

- Quand je repense à leur mariage, forcément, je ne peux pas ne pas penser à toi…

Avec un gémissement plaintif, elle plongea la tête entre ses deux mains.

- Comme à peu près tous les gens qui étaient là ce soir là, continua Remus avec un sourire.

- Pitié, ne m'en reparle pas…

- Quoi ? C'était une bonne soirée, non ? se moqua-t-il. Ça devrait être un excellent souvenir.

Elle sortit son visage de ses mains le temps de lui décocher un regard meurtrier.

- Tu parles… J'étais dans un tel état que les parents de James ont dû me ramener chez moi une fois la fête terminée puisque je ne pouvais pas transplaner. Arrivée à la maison, je… Je me suis lamentablement écroulée sur Mr Potter dans les escaliers.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se mettre à rire, elle lui fit comprendre d'un geste de la main que le pire était à venir.

- C'est là que ma jupe a… reprit-elle le visage caché dans ses mains. C'était _très_ gênant.

Fitz fut si surprise de voir que Remus ne riait pas qu'elle en oublia même d'en être soulagée. A vrai dire, il se roulait intérieurement de rire et ce n'était pas par pitié ou compassion qu'il n'extériorisait pas. Il venait simplement de réaliser quelque chose.

- Tu veux dire que… dit-il les sourcils froncés avant de laisser sa phrase en suspens.

- Que quoi ? demanda-t-elle intriguée.

- Hé bien, comme tu as disparu soudainement à la fin de la soirée et que…

A nouveau, il s'interrompit. Fitz se fendit d'un sourire devant son air embarrassé.

- Oh, c'est ce qu'_il_ t'a dit ? demanda-t-elle d'un air entendu.

Remus avait appris avec le temps à ne jamais répéter ce que Sirius pouvait raconter, encore moins à des jeunes filles, surtout pas quand cela les concernait. Il avait fait l'erreur une fois et s'était promis de ne jamais recommencer.

- Disons qu'après le mariage, on a tous cru…

Le rire de Fitz l'empêcha de continuer. Quelque part, il l'en remercia.

- Ce type avait un don pour le mensonge et la manipulation, c'est certain désormais. Désolée de te décevoir, très cher, mais il n'y a jamais rien eu entre lui et moi. Merlin, merci !

Elle n'avait aucun intérêt à lui mentir. Remus le savait mais avait également du mal à croire que Sirius ait pu en faire autant à ce sujet. S'il y avait bien un domaine où il n'avait pas à en rajouter, c'était bien celui-là.

- Vraiment ? demanda-t-il sceptique.

- Je t'en prie Remus ! s'écria Fitz ahurie. Sirius n'avait qu'un demi-cerveau qu'il partageait la plupart du temps avec James, quand il n'en faisait pas un don temporaire à Peter. Reconnais-le ! Et physiquement, il n'a jamais été ma tasse de thé. Encore mois totalement soule !

C'était effectivement très loin de la nuit d'amour passionné que Black leur avait relatée à de multiples reprises et qui avait quelque peu changé le regard qu'il portait sur la jeune femme. En bien, s'était-il empressé d'ajouter quand, devant son sourire en coin, elle était parvenue à le faire se livrer à cette confidence.

- Je croyais que c'était Sirius que tu préférais, signala Remus en saisissant de la dernière photo qui avait réuni les célèbres Maraudeurs.

- A ce moment là, soupira-t-elle en lui piquant le cliché, ce n'était pas lui qui me plaisait.

Remus esquissa un sourire.

- James, je parie, dit-il avant de vider son verre d'un trait.

- Oui mais je ne pouvais pas faire de concurrence déloyale à Lily, répondit Fitz mélodramatiquement. Je n'allais pas lui prendre l'amour de sa vie…

- Oh, je vois… Peter dans ce cas?

L'éclat de rire qui lui échappa sortir du fond du cœur. Elle fit néanmoins l'effort de se reprendre.

- Oui. _Peter_, dit-elle avec un sourire entendu avant d'ajouter plus sérieusement. Qu'il repose en paix.

Il reposa son verre et soupira.

- Quand je pense qu'on était tous persuadé que Sirius et toi aviez…

Rencontrant aujourd'hui une étonnante difficulté pour mettre en mot cette chose, il renonça et lui laissa imaginer la suite d'un mouvement de la main.

- Tu sais comment sont les filles, expliqua Fitz un sourire en coin. Elles craquent pour le méchant à moto et finissent avec le gentil à vélo.

- Je ne suis pas le gentil, répliqua Remus certainement plus froidement qu'il ne le voulait.

- _Toi_ ? s'étonna Fitz se laisser impressionner. Mais je croyais qu'on parlait de « _Peter_ ». Et puis tu sais, c'est typiquement une phrase de gentil. Le méchant dirait qu'il est gentil pour coucher avec la fille.

- Je n'ai pas envie de coucher avec la fille.

- _Ça_, c'est méchant, marmonna Fitz. Mais la fille n'a jamais dit qu'elle voulait coucher avec toi.

- Avec « _Peter_ », tu veux dire ? demanda-t-il moqueur.

- Euh… Non, là, ce n'est plus très sain comme jeu, répondit-elle avec une grimace écœurée.

Elle avait raison. Ce n'était pas un jeu.

- Fitz, je n'ai pas de vélo.

Désespérée, elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu n'as pas non plus de sens de l'humour à ce que je vois !

Elle se mit à bouder et à trier ses photos avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit. De toute façon, il valait certainement mieux que rien ne soit ajouté. Il profita du calme qu'elle lui offrait pour se remettre lui aussi à la tâche. Eparpillant les photos qu'on lui avait confiées, il sut que grâce à l'une d'elles, il tenait le moyen de la dérider.

- Tu es à moitié nue sur celle-là, dit-il après s'être assuré, d'un raclement de gorge, qu'elle allait l'écouter.

- _Quoi_ ?

- Hum… Non, rien, répondit-il avec un sourire satisfait.

Plongée dans ses souvenirs, elle ne tarda pas à trouver de quel cliché il devait s'agir. En tous cas, c'est ce que lui confirmèrent son air horrifié et le fait qu'elle lui ait quasiment sauté dessus pour le récupérer.

- Fais-moi voir la photo ! ordonna-t-elle constatant que la table était trop grande pour pouvoir l'atteindre.

Remus se fendit d'un sourire carnassier. Si Fitz tenait tant à la récupérer, c'est qu'elle valait la peine qu'il la garde encore un peu hors de sa portée. Ce ne fut d'ailleurs pas compliqué. Il eut simplement à tendre le bras derrière sa tête.

- Remus ! Rends la moi ! s'écria-t-elle dans ce qui était un curieux mélange de grognement et de supplication. Tu n'as pas le droit de voir ça.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il intéressé. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Affreusement embarrassée, elle se fit violence pour lui répondre.

- Qu'est ce qu'on a sur la tête ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.

- Quoi ?

- Est-ce que c'est un chapeau pointu ou des oreilles de lapin ? grogna-t-elle entre ses dents.

Etonné par sa question, il jeta un nouveau regard à la photo et constata qu'effectivement, en faisant remonter son regard, il y avait bel et bien un couvre-chef.

- Chapeau pointu.

Le soupir de soulagement que poussa Fitz, pour le moins tendancieux, fit se retourner vers eux les clients les plus proches. Si c'était volontaire, la jeune femme s'était parfaitement vengée. Il était désormais lui aussi très mal à l'aise. Remus soutint les regards tant bien que mal avant de rencontrer celui amusé de Fitz.

- L'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Lily, dit-elle en réponse à la question qu'il s'apprêtait à poser.

- Je ne savais pas que vous l'aviez fait, signala-t-il en se mettant à la recherche des autres photographies de cette soirée.

- Quoi ? ricana Fitz en vidant son verre d'un trait. Tu pensais que seul James allait pouvoir en profiter ?

- Je n'imagine pas Lily faire ce genre de chose, rectifia-t-il les sourcils froncés.

- Je ne l'imaginais pas non plus avant cette soirée, avoua l'ancienne demoiselle d'honneur sur le ton de la confidence. Maintenant, rends les moi, j'avais promis que jamais personne ne les verrait.

Un peu à contre cœur, il s'exécuta, conservant seulement celle qu'elle avait tant tenu à récupérer.

- Tu aurais mieux fait de faire comme nous, signala-t-il un sourcil haussé.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Dans ces moments là, surtout ne pas prendre de photos, expliqua-t-il d'un ton professoral. Pas de photos, pas de preuves, rien à se reprocher. Et surtout rien à expliquer.

Elle ne parut pas totalement convaincue.

- Fitz, si tu y tiens tant, je te la rends.

Son soudain sourire ravi l'inquiéta.

- Garde-la. Comme ça, tu auras une autre raison de penser à moi ! En tous cas, autre que passer devant un pub ou imaginer ce que Sirius et moi aurions pu faire…

Il abandonna l'idée de protester, sachant pertinemment qu'elle trouverait un moyen de tourner ses paroles à son avantage et se résolut à accepter.

Il jeta un rapide regard aux autres clichés étalés devant lui.

- Harry est peut-être un peu jeune pour tout ça ! signala-t-il avec un sourire. Moi en revanche, je serai curieux d'en savoir plus sur ces oreilles de lapins.

En une heure, le tri avait été fait. Et quelques jolies hontes dévoilées. De multiples souvenirs, bons et mauvais, avaient été évoqués. Le point sur les amis de chacun avait été fait. Des condoléances présentées, des regrets exprimés. Un autre verre commandé et cette histoire d'oreilles de lapin de nombreuses fois répétée. Les photos sélectionnées avec un léger pincement au cœur à l'idée de s'en séparer.

Harry serait heureux.

Et pas choqué.

C'était ce qui comptait.

Fitz fut chargée d'envoyer le paquet au garde chasse de Poudlard. Une fois l'addition réglée, ils sortirent du pub frais pour affronter une belle journée d'été.

- C'est tout ce qui me reste de cette époque, soupira Fitz une fois dans la rue en rangeant le colis dans son sac. Un tas de photos, un gamin que je ne connaîtrai certainement jamais et un… _loup-garou_.

- Estime-toi heureuse ! répliqua Remus amusé. Tout ce que je possède encore sont des photos où se trouvent mes amis et leur assassin, un enfant que je ne connais pas et qui a des chances de ne jamais m'accepter et… une vielle amie qui me refile des photos d'elle à moitié nue.

D'une légère poussée, elle le força à s'écarter.

- Va te faire voir ! grogna-t-elle. Je peux toujours la reprendre !

Remus évita le coup que son ricanement avait motivé et d'un signe de la tête, lui conseilla d'avancer.

Les mains dans les poches, il se surprit à réellement apprécier cette journée qu'il avait tant appréhendée. A deux, les choses étaient finalement plus faciles. La voix de Fitz le ramena sur terre.

- J'ai envie d'un verre…

- Encore ? s'écria-t-il surpris.

- On a l'âge légal pour ça ! répondit-elle avec un sourire. Autant en profiter !

La jeune femme mit quelques secondes à s'apercevoir qu'il avait cessé de marcher.

- Je te rappelle que tu es une dame respectable désormais.

- Remus, je t'en prie, je bosse au Ministère ! rappela-t-elle en jetant un rapide regard autour d'elle. Je crains. Ma vie craint. C'est presque un besoin vital là !

Un faible sourire lui échappa. Pas à cause de ce qu'elle avait dit. Plutôt à cause de ce qu'il venait de réaliser et à côté de quoi il aurait pu passer.

- Fitz… fit-il d'une voix grave. Tu en as déjà descendu trois !

Elle se détourna avec un ricanement moqueur, sembla chercher l'inspiration ailleurs avant d'à nouveau lui faire face.

- Ne me fais pas ce regard là, s'il te plaît. Lily avait le même. Tu sais, ce regard qui te dit « je vais sonder ton âme et voir de quoi il retourne, tu ferais mieux de me dire directement la vérité »

Elle avait raison. Mais il n'allait pas le reconnaître.

- Ce n'est pas mon genre de faire ça !

- Alors arrête ! demanda-t-elle froidement.

- Fitz, fit-il doucement alors qu'elle se passait une main sur le visage.

Elle hésita longuement à lever à nouveau les yeux dans sa direction. Sans insister, Remus ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de s'esquiver.

- Ok… avoua-t-elle honteusement. J'ai… eu un petit problème de boisson par le passé.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, j'ai le même avec la fourrure, se hasarda-t-il à plaisanter.

Loin de mal le prendre, elle apprécia la diversion et l'en remercia d'un sourire, certes furtif, mais qui eut le mérite d'exister.

- Je vais mieux et je me soigne, reprit-elle d'une voix plus assurée. C'est juste qu'il y a des moments où… c'est plus dur que d'autres.

Elle s'interrompit, ne sachant visiblement pas comment continuer.

- Il y a des moments où je n'y arrive pas…

Sans trop réfléchir, il l'attira contre lui et la prit dans ses bras, quitte à froisser un peu le haut de son joli bouquet. Cela faisait onze ans qu'il avait fini par admettre qu'il ne s'en remettrait vraiment jamais. Lui, l'âme torturé, le maudit des dieux, le damné. Il croyait sincèrement que les autres ne suivraient pas cette voie, que Fitz y arriverait. Parce que c'était Fitz. Fitz qui aimait Londres, les pubs, faire la fête avec sa meilleure amie, et accessoirement le mari de celle-ci et ses amis.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, elle n'avait plus désormais que Londres et les pubs à aimer.

Le dernier ami du mari de sa meilleure amie avait mis trop de tant à rentrer.

Loin de fuir le contact, elle blottit sa tête contre sa poitrine et passa ses bras autour de sa taille, quitte à abîmer encore un peu plus le haut de son joli bouquet. Remus ne s'y trompa pas. C'était un gros nounours qu'elle serait dans ses bras pour se rassurer.

Ils restèrent un instant ainsi au beau milieu de la rue piétonne jusqu'à ce qu'il cède à l'envie qui le taraudait. Un grognement échappa à Fitz quand Remus s'amusa à tirer l'un de ses boucles, qui, en parfait ressort, reprit immédiatement sa forme originelle, et se recula.

- Tu vois que tu es un gentil garçon… déclara-t-elle avec un sourire en levant la tête vers lui. Quoi que tu en dises.

- Mouais…marmonna-t-il peu convaincu. 27 jours par mois.

- Pour beaucoup de filles, ce serait suffisant. Pas pour moi, si ça peut te rassurer, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Ils continueraient donc éternellement à jouer. Les coins de sa bouche se relevèrent. Ceux de Fitz ne tardèrent pas à les imiter. Elle se laissa aller à un geste amical mais tendre et passa avec douceur sa main sur sa joue rugueuse.

- Tu rencontreras une fille à qui tu plairas, malgré tes cheveux blancs et tes problèmes d'ordre pileux. Oui, je ne te l'ai pas dit, s'empressa-t-elle de préciser, mais je m'adonne à la Divination désormais. Tu dois simplement me promettre que si tu te maries, je serai ta demoiselle d'honneur, ton témoin si tu trouves ça plus viril !

Son haussement de sourcils entendu le fit éclater de rire. Sachant désormais de quoi elle serait capable, il y avait matière à hésiter.

- Si je veux divorcer dès le lendemain, promis, je le ferai !

- Remus ! grogna-t-elle en lui pinçant la joue.

Sans mal, il lui attrapa la main et la fit reculer.

- Ok, Fitz, je te le promets, répondit-il lentement. Mais avant ça, tu devras arrêter l'alcool.

Elle leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel avant de soupirer.

- Mon âme n'a pas besoin d'être sauvée.

- Tu veux être mon témoin ? demanda-t-il d'un ton sans appel.

- De toutes façons avec ton mariage à commencer à préparer, ma vie sera bien trop occupée pour que je trouve simplement le temps de boire.

Elle était parvenue à détourner son chantage en une menace. Remus ne pouvait que s'incliner. Et aussi s'inquiéter. Elle était capable de préparer tout ça, même durant des années.

- On devrait peut-être aller au cimetière, finit-il par proposer. Tes fleurs sont belles. Un petit peu froissées désormais. Mais ils vont les adorer.

Elle baissa la tête ver son bouquet, peinée. Certainement plus par le lieu à rejoindre que par ses lys et orchidées.

- Et après, je t'offrirai un café, promit Remus en lui attrapant le bras avant de transplaner.

- Un Irish Coffee ?

Elle eut tout juste le temps d'articuler un « je plaisantais » avant qu'ils ne disparaissent.

Oh, Fitz pouvait rire. Elle ignorait pour l'instant qu'il s'était emparé d'un autre de ses honteux clichés. James apprécierait certainement la petite histoire qui l'accompagnait.


	2. La voie du fils

**OS 2:** _La vois du fils (_Albus Dumbledore)

**Disclaimer:  
**L'univers et les personnages sont à JKR. Seuls les parents d'un des personnages sont sortis, l'espace de ce texte, de mon petit esprit. Cet OS a été écrit pour le thème "**Esprit de famille**" de la communauté LJ Pompom power.

**

* * *

**

**La voie du fils**

- Professeur, il est ici…

D'un geste de la main, Albus Dumbledore demanda à son concierge de bien vouloir patienter un instant. Sans être cruciale, l'opération en cours se devait d'être menée convenablement. Il extirpa de sa tête à l'aide de sa baguette une petite boule de filaments argentés et la plongea dans la bassine pardessus laquelle il s'était penché. Ses yeux ne purent ensuite se détacher de l'image du jeune garçon qui s'y était formé. Il ne cilla que lorsque celle-ci commença à se troubler.

Il poussa un profond soupir et se détourna de sa Pensine, refermant derrière lui placard dans lequel il la dissimulait.

Les idées claires, il était désormais prêt.

- Professeur ?

Le sorcier nota avec une pointe d'amusement que son concierge semblait inquiet. Voilà qui ne ressemblait guère à l'Argus Rusard qu'il connaissait. Hélas, avec le drame de ces derniers jours, les choses avaient de nouveau changé. Le Rusard de cette nouvelle ère laisserait peut-être enfin parler sa sensibilité.

Le directeur adressa un sourire rassurant à son employé.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Argus, je vais m'en occuper, dit-il d'un ton encourageant. Où est-il ?

- Dans le Hall, répondit le concierge sombrement. Il a préféré vous y attendre.

Le sourire de Dumbledore se teinta de tristesse. Quelque part, il s'y était attendu. Hors du cadre solennel de son bureau, les choses s'en trouveraient certainement facilitées.

- Bien, dans ce cas, je vais aller le retrouver.

**oOo**

En tant que directeur de la seule école de magie du pays, Albus Dumbledore était une des rares personnes à pouvoir se vanter de connaître tous les membres de la communauté. Il avait vu des années durant des générations entières de sorciers défiler. Un tiroir de son bureau, qu'il avait fini par agrandir par magie, contenait des sacs entiers de petits mots de remerciement, de faire-part de mariage, de naissance et, quand les heures s'étaient faites plus sombres, de décès.

Il y avait cependant une différence entre connaître quelqu'un et l'avoir longtemps côtoyé pendant les périodes où il avait fallu lutter. Pour la première fois, il regretta qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'une simple connaissance. Au moins, il n'aurait pas été obligé de dire la vérité.

Soucieux mais le pas conquérant, le directeur rejoignit le Hall et descendit le grand escalier, Rusard sur ses talons.

Depuis le drame, il avait imaginé à de nombreuses reprises comment ce moment se passerait. De l'instant où il l'apercevrait aux mots qu'il aurait à prononcer. Les prévenir avait été l'une des premières choses qu'il avait faites. Son rôle le lui avait imposé. L'estime qu'il avait pour eux l'avait conduit à dire la vérité.

En sachant que cela les détruirait.

La dernière marche atteinte, il tourna la tête en direction de la silhouette en costume, plus voûtée que dans ses souvenirs, en train d'observer les immenses sabliers.

- Henry ?

L'homme en gris sursauta avant pivoter vers lui et désigna le sablier le plus rempli.

- Certaines choses ne changeront jamais, n'est-ce pas ? signala-t-il avec un sourire forcé.

Dumbledore ne put qu'acquiescer. Même dans ces conditions, l'ancien élève parvenait à se réjouir du triomphe de Gryffondor. Après avoir enfin libéré le concierge pour la journée, le sorcier aux lunettes en demi-lune alla rejoindre son ancien ami.

Un soubresaut nerveux secoua les lèvres de Henry lorsqu'il le vit avancer vers lui.

- Professeur, je…

- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Albus ! l'interrompit Dumbledore avec un sourire malicieux. C'est une familiarité que les années nous autorisent. Et puis une fois l'école vide, j'ai peu de mérite à porter ce titre…

L'homme en costume le regard un court instant.

- Je me disais bien que tout était plus calme que dans mes souvenirs, soupira-t-il sombrement.

- Les élèves ont pris le train ce matin.

Dumbledore le vit hocher de la tête lentement.

- Oh, je vois… Merci, dans ce cas.

Pour la première fois, le masque de son invité sembla se fendiller. Dumbledore le vit tel qu'il était. Un homme aux traits tirés, aux yeux rougis et cernés, respirant la tristesse. Un homme récemment brisé par un décès.

Et plus encore par les mots qu'Albus avait dû prononcer quelques jours auparavant.

Le confronter au regard de tous, des enfants, lui avait paru la pire des cruautés.

Il avait longtemps hésité à dire la vérité. Milles autres raisons, toutes plus valables les unes que les autres, auraient pu justifier le drame qui s'était noué. C'était une peine qu'il aurait souhaité leur épargner. Mais Poudlard étant Poudlard, les élèves avaient su ce qui s'était passé. Un jour ou l'autre, Henry et Evelyn l'auraient forcément appris. Il fallait qu'ils sachent ce que leur enfant avait fait.

D'un geste de la main, il l'invita à le suivre dans le labyrinthe des couloirs.

- C'était un gentil garçon, expliqua Henry, la voix teintée de regrets. Nourrisson, il ne pleurait presque jamais et faisait toutes ses nuits. C'était l'enfant rêvé. Sage et silencieux. Ne pas l'entendre parler a traumatisé sa mère, ajouta-t-il avec un soupir amusé. Elle a même cru qu'il était muet. Pourtant, je ne cessai de le lui répéter : « Evelyn, laisse le aller à son rythme ». Elle me riait toujours au nez…

Dumbledore esquissa un sourire. Connaissant son épouse, il n'en était pas étonné.

- Ceci dit, ça a finit par marcher ! Il devait simplement ne pas en avoir envie. En grandissant, il est resté le même. Un enfant parfait. Vif, intelligent et discret. C'était notre fierté. Vous avez pu le voir durant ces quelques années, n'est ce pas ?

Le directeur n'eut pas le cœur de le contredire. Tous ses souvenirs de ce jeune homme flottaient à l'instant dans le liquide argenté de sa Pensine. Seules lui restait désormais ses impressions.

- C'était un brave garçon qui aimait Poudlard et plus encore sa maison, répondit-il en toute honnêteté.

Henry le remercia d'un sourire avant de s'engager avec lui dans un escalier.

- Jamais une bêtise, jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre, soupira l'homme en costume. Mon fils n'était pas un saint, je le sais. Mais il faisait attention à ce qu'il faisait. Il a marché dans les pas de sa mère tout en choisissant de servir autrement la communauté.

Surpris par sa propre émotion, l'homme en costume porta la main à ses lèvres et dut attendre un instant avant de se reprendre. Quand il reprit, ce fut d'une voix brisée.

- Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que sa première erreur soit la pire d'entre elles ?

Dumbledore ne sut quoi répondre. Face à la mort, les gens se posaient de douloureuses questions, questions auxquelles personne n'avait de réponse.

Ayant atteint le quatrième palier, ils furent salués par l'un des fantômes de Poudlard et atteignirent une partie de l'école plus isolée. Quand il l'estima être redevenu maître de lui-même, Albus s'autorisa à rompre le silence installé.

- Comment va Evelyn ?

- Elle ne veut plus en entendre parler…

Se sentant coupable, le directeur sentit un autre poids s'abattre sur ses épaules. Le coût était toujours trop élevé pour la vérité.

- Elle a donné tant d'années de sa vie pour son travail, expliqua Henry sur le ton de l'excuse. Chaque jour que Dieu lui a offert, elle a exercé son métier d'Auror avec passion et abnégation. Alors que la chair de sa chair puisse…

Il s'interrompit à nouveau. Dumbledore aurait préféré qu'il ne reprenne pas.

- Elle aurait tout enduré pour lui. Tout sauf _ça_…

L'homme en deuil s'arrêta à nouveau. Quand Albus se tourna vers lui, il crut déceler dans ses yeux, l'espace d'un instant, une étincelle d'ironie.

- Elle n'a pas supporté, dit-il simplement.

- Henry, je suis sincèrement désolé.

- Elle n'a même pas voulu récupérer ses effets, voir où son fils avait vécu. Elle n'en a pas vu l'intérêt. Et elle refusera certainement de me parler quand je rentrerai.

Leur périple au sein du château prit fin devant une porte en chêne verni parcourue de fines bandelettes colorées, reliant un encadrement à l'autre.

- Nous y sommes, déclara sombrement le directeur.

D'un mouvement de baguette, il fit disparaître les scellés qu'il avait lui-même posés. Albus Dumbledore aimait ses élèves mais en certaines occasions, il désapprouvait totalement leur curiosité mal placée. Il avait dû prendre quelques mesures de sécurité. Un autre mouvement de poignet fit cliqueter la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même en grinçant doucement.

- Prenez le temps qui vous sera nécessaire pour vous recueillir ou…

L'homme en costume laissa échapper un sourire amusé.

- Nous dirons simplement que je suis venu vider les lieux…

Dumbledore vit avec un pincement au cœur Henry Quirrel hésiter avant d'entrer.

Les enfants prenaient bien souvent des chemins différents de ceux que l'on avait pu imaginer.


	3. Voler, c'est voler

_Allusion à "Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort"! Il ne s'agit que d'un très léger détail, mais si vous désirez garder la surprise intacte, passez votre chemin! Aux autres, bonne lecture!_

**OS 3:** Voler, c'est voler

**Disclaimer:**  
Les personnages sont à JKR. Cet OS a été écrit pour la communauté Pompom Power, spécialisée dans les personnages oubliés, dans le cadre du défi: "**Rumeurs et préjugés**"

* * *

**Voler, c'est voler**

_Les sorciers sont des voleurs._

_Les gobelins sont des menteurs._

_Difficile pour eux de communiquer. Et donc de connaître la vérité._

_Pour les historiens, quel que soit le côté de la barrière derrière lequel ils sont situés, le cas de Godric Gryffondor et de son épée reste un problème. Du genre épineux, le problème…_

_Voleur ? Héros ? Menteur ?_

_En vérité, les choses à propos de cette somptueuse épée sont peut-être un peu plus compliquées qu'il n'y paraît._

**oOo**

Venir ici était une idée d'Helga. Une idée bizarre assurément, c'est ce que Godric avait tout de suite pensé.

Rétrospectivement, c'était d'ailleurs une très mauvaise idée. « Comme toujours », Salazar avait tenu à le préciser.

Rendre visite à leurs voisins gobelins… Il n'y avait vraiment qu'elle pour penser à ça. Envisageait-elle de nouer avec eux des liens d'amitié ? Si c'était le cas, elle n'avait désormais plus qu'à changer de projet.

Tout avait plutôt mal commencé. Seule Rowena avait eu l'intelligence de reconnaître qu'elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose aux gobelins et laissa donc ces trois camarades décider qui de la forêt, grottes ou cabanes de bois étaient les plus à même de leur servir d'habitat.

Après moult pérégrinations et hésitations, ils finirent par trouver où les créatures logeaient. A savoir une cabane dans la forêt protégeant l'entrée d'un véritable labyrinthe sous-terrain.

Ce n'est qu'en arrivant qu'ils se demandèrent enfin ce que les gobelins en penseraient. Après tout, eux n'y avaient jamais songé. En voyant leur visage où se mêlaient allègrement surprise et une émotion non identifiable, ils surent pourquoi.

Pour une raison qui leur resta à tous obscure (mais qui fit la joie d'Helga), ils finirent par accepter que ces humains entrent sur leur territoire et puissent « visiter ». A cela, ils ne posèrent qu'une seule et unique condition : « _pas toucher_ ».

Ils le répétèrent d'ailleurs tellement que Godric crut sincèrement que c'était là leur seule manière de s'exprimer.

Sans guide attitré, les quatre sorciers déambulèrent entre mines, forges et salles emplies de trésor. Malgré la chaleur et le fait que tout soit à petite taille, chacun ou presque trouva en ces quelques heures son bonheur.

Rowena avait plus qu'apprécié la précision et le savoir-faire avec lesquels ces créatures parvenaient à façonner dans des proportions quasi-parfaites de si somptueux objets.

Salazar, quant à lui, avait adoré cette porte plus basse que les autres que Godric s'était pris par trois fois : à l'aller, au retour et une autre fois parce qu'il s'était égaré (l'un des gobelins, agacé de l'entendre hurler sa douleur et jurer avait fini par le raccompagner et l'avait sommé de penser à se _baisser_ avant de la franchir).

Helga, en bonne vivante, avait eu un véritable coup de foudre pour ce service de table en or et pierres précieuses qu'elle s'était un jour promis d'acquérir.

Godric, lui, n'avait rien trouvé. A part trois bosses, chose dont il se serait passé.

Il s'était résigné à déclarer cette journée totalement perdue quand en repassant par la forge, il l'avait aperçue.

Longue et fine lame d'acier à la garde en or sertie de rubis, un rêve que tout épéiste de ce nom aurait aimé posséder. Plus encore que son apparat, c'était son équilibre qu'il devinait parfait, le tranchant de sa lame que pour rien au monde il n'aurait souhaité toucher qui parvenaient à le fasciner.

Elle avait été créée pour sa main, il en était certain. D'un mouvement que l'excitation avait rendu tremblant et incertain, il tendit le bras en direction de l'objet. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à l'effleurer enfin, une main dotée de doigts fins et pointus vint s'abattre d'une claque sèche et sonore sur la sienne.

- _Pas toucher_, siffla le gobelin menaçant.

Se frottant le dos de la main, vexé d'avoir été pris sur le fait, le sorcier marmonna quelques injures que par chance la créature n'entendit pas. C'était facile pour eux de dire ça : « pas toucher ». Elle l'appelait. L'épée l'appelait, le sommait de venir et de la saisir. Qu'ils essaient donc de résister !

Il pouvait jurer entre cette lame prononcer son nom, toujours de manière plus insistante. Godric… Godric… _Godric_…

- Hé, _abruti_ !

Un coup sur l'arrière de son crâne le ramena à la réalité. Salazar, évidemment. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

- Hé ! protesta-t-il en se frottant la tête. Ça fait mal !

- Sans doute… Mais pour l'instant, on s'en va, fit Rowena en lui montrant les autres se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- _Déjà_ ? demanda Gryffondor étonné. Je croyais qu'on allait encore un peu rester…

La jeune sorcière l'observa un instant, un sourcil haussé.

- Tiens donc ? fit-elle avec un sourire moqueur. Et ce n'est pas toi qui nous supplie de partir depuis près d'une heure parce que tu t'ennuies ?

Godric prit le soin de la singer avant de lui montrer l'arme d'un geste de la tête.

- Elle est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il plus sérieusement.

- Bien construite, reconnut son amie. Mais ça reste une épée.

Des objets, Rowena n'en aimait que l'élaboration et la construction. Une fois ces phases terminées, elle s'en désintéressait. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, signala-t-il froidement.

- C'est ça, déclara-t-elle en levant les yeux au plafond. C'est exactement ça…

Ne pouvant détacher ses yeux de l'objet, il entendit plus qu'il ne vit la sorcière demander à leurs deux compères d'approcher.

- Quoi encore ? demanda Salazar visiblement las.

- Godric a eu un coup de foudre pour une épée.

- Oh, félicitations ! répondit le sorcier avec un sourire moqueur. La lignée Gryffondor va enfin pouvoir se perpétuer. Fait quand même gaffe quand tu…

Un seul regard suffit à le faire taire. Salazar avait peut-être plus d'esprit mais Godric n'oubliait jamais qu'il avait la force physique avec lui. Les quatre sorciers restèrent un moment en silence à regarder l'épée.

- Vas-y, siffla doucement Serpentard d'un ton encourageant. Touche la ! Quoi ? ajouta-t-il devant le regard inquisiteur de ses deux amies. Il en meurt d'envie !

- On nous a dit de pas le faire, signala Helga les sourcils froncés.

- Oh, _vraiment_ ? ricana Salazar d'un air mauvais. Et alors ?

- Alors on ne le fait pas, répliqua froidement Rowena.

Le jeune homme à la noire chevelure haussa les épaules et se concentra sur son compagnon d'aventures.

- T'es pas cap, c'est ça ? claironna-t-il pour le provoquer.

Godric Gryffondor était incapable de résister à ce genre de déclarations. C'en était même trop facile.

- Ah ouais ? rugit-il menaçant.

Un immense sourire étira les lèvres de Salazar.

- Ouais !

Une main se posa sur le bras que Godric avait commencé à tendre, non pas vers l'épée mais vers son ami.

- Ne l'écoute pas, le supplia Helga d'une voix plus aigüe qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Allez ! Touche-la !

- Je sens qu'il va nous en fait une ! soupira Rowena en attrapant le bras de Salazar pour le pousser vers la sortie. On s'en va !

Malgré les murs en épaisse pierre, un « Ouh, il a peur ! » suivi d'un retentissant « La ferme, Salazar ! » leur parvinrent. Trop grand pour qu'elle puisse faire autrement, Godric sentit Helga poser une main compatissante dans son dos.

- Ne l'écoute pas, déclara-t-elle avant de rejoindre les deux autres sorciers.

Godric ne put immédiatement leur emboîter le pas. Il entendit que les bruits de discussion se soient éloignés pour tendre à nouveau la main vers son épée. Ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec le métal glacé.

- Touché, murmura-t-il fièrement.

Finalement, rien ne s'était produit. Pas même la moindre petite explosion. Alors qu'il ricanait intérieurement des dangers gobelins qu'il avait finalement si facilement déjoué, une alarme assourdissante retentit. En voyant les instruments de la forge se mettre à voler et se diriger vers lui, il se rappela enfin ce qu'il avait quelques années auparavant appris. Les gobelins aussi pratiquaient la magie.

- Courrez ! hurla-t-il se précipitant hors de la grotte, derrière ces camarades qui n'avaient pas attendu son cri pour se sauver.

Une fois à l'air libre, il s'éloigna le plus possible du territoire gobelin avant de s'autoriser une halte pour respirer et s'occuper de son nez. Dans la précipitation, il n'avait pas vu la porte plus basse et se l'était à nouveau pris. Godric sursauta en entendant des buissons craquer mais fut rassuré de voir qu'il ne s'agissait que de ses camarades sorciers, l'air passablement énervé (ce qu'il comprenait) et consterné (ça par contre, il ne voyait pas).

- Ha ha ! fit-il triomphant en pointant son index vers Salazar. _Tu vois_ ! Je l'ai touchée.

- Génial Godric, répliqua celui-ci acide. Une fois de plus tu nous époustoufles par ta bêtise.

- Fallait pas me provoquer ! se contenta de répondre Gryffondor en se redressant fièrement.

Ils restèrent un instant ainsi, à se regarder, à ricaner ou à bouder. Rowena fut la première à briser le silence.

- Dis, commença-t-elle lentement, quand il disait _toucher_, il ne disait pas _emporter_.

Les sourcils froncés, Godric baissa les yeux vers sa main droite, avec laquelle il tenait prisonnière la garde de l'épée. Un petit « oups » lui échappa. Il opposa un sourire coupable au regard inquisiteur de ses camarades.

- Va falloir qu'on courre un peu plus loin, n'est-ce pas ?

**oOo**

_Pour les uns, Godric est un menteur._

_Pour les autres, il s'agit d'un véritable héros._

_Salazar Serpentard est sûrement celui qui a raison au fond, il était peut-être simplement idiot._


	4. Question de déontologie

Dans une interview récente, JKR a dévoilé que Luna avait eu deux enfants avec un certain Rolf Scamander. Voici une des manières dont ils auraient pu se rencontrer. J'espère ne pas avoir trop abîmé Luna.

**Note de l'auteur:** Newton Artemis Fido Scamander est l'auteur de "_Les Animaux Fantastiques_ ", véritable bible concernant les Créatures magiques dans le monde sorcier.

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages sont à JKR.

* * *

**Question de déontologie**

- Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il serait temps de faire entrer de nouvelles méthodes d'investigation et de recherche dans notre domaine de travail ? De toute évidence, certaines créatures magiques possèdent l'intelligence de se dissimuler et d'en faire autant pour les preuves de leurs existences. Ce n'est pas pour cela que l'on doit la remettre en question… Les Ronflacks Cornus, par exemple…

Une salve de rires sonores (et un brin exagérés, elle pouvait le jurer) retentit dans l'assemblée. La sorcière sur l'estrade profita de cette occasion inespérée pour reprendre la parole.

Luna détestait les érudits. Six années passées à Serdaigle avaient affirmé en elle sa soif de savoir, de connaissances et de recherches. Elle détestait néanmoins ceux qui s'en rengorgeaient, tous ces esprits logiques que seule la raison dirigeait.

En tant que naturistes, tous auraient pourtant dû savoir que, parfois, cette grande Dame ne pouvait se justifier. Qu'une créature pouvait vivre sans que l'on ne puisse matériellement le prouver. Le doute devait toujours subsister.

Alors, quand un grand ponte ventripotent venait exposer ses grandes théories, Luna se devait d'y assister. Attendant patiemment, elle guettait la moindre découverte, la moindre avancée, la moindre hypothèse un peu fantaisiste sur laquelle on aurait pu se pencher. Elle écoutait consciencieusement chaque mot et tentait de formuler sa question de la meilleure façon, afin qu'elle puisse être intéressante et stimulante.

Le rôle qu'elle avait joué dans la guerre lui avait offert l'étrange droit de poser les questions qu'elle voulait. Dans une salle pleine, quels que soient les auditeurs, si sa main venait à se lever, on l'écoutait. On lui répondait rarement et quand c'était le cas, on ne disait pas la vérité. On en riait. Mais prêter oreille aux paroles de Luna Lovegood était un passage obligé.

Quand cela arrivait, elle se rasseyait et entendait les quelques naturistes et la meute de journalistes autour d'elle discuter, ricaner.

C'était le cas aujourd'hui. Encore...

Aussi réputée que puisse être Perpetua Peterson, elle avait visiblement l'esprit un peu fermé. Et n'aimait de toute évidence pas qu'on vienne chatouiller là où son exposé de deux longues heures péchait. Les Ronflacks Cornus n'étaient pourtant pas des créatures avec lesquelles ont pouvait badiner.

Regagnant son siège, Luna écouta d'une oreille distraite l'oratrice du jour faire de bons mots à partir de sa question et de la lubie qui semblait l'habiter et ne réagit pas lorsque la salle entière se mit à rire à ses dépends.

Elle y était habituée.

Une autre question serait vite posée, sans intérêt. Les journalistes adoraient se faire réexpliquer sans arrêt les grandes théories de la magiezoologie.

- Mrs Peterson, ne pensez-vous cependant pas qu'il serait temps de faire entrer de nouvelles méthodes d'investigation et de recherche dans notre domaine de travail ? fit une voix masculine après s'être raclée la gorge. De toute évidence, certaines créatures magiques possèdent l'intelligence de se dissimuler et d'en faire autant pour les preuves de leurs existences. Et comme disait ma consœur, ce n'est pas pour cela que l'on doit remettre en question…

Luna releva la tête et découvrit la vieille Peterson aux joues désormais rougeoyantes.

- Il me semble avoir dit que je ne répondais pas à cette question, répliqua-t-elle un peu plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'espérait certainement.

Se tournant vers l'arrière de la salle, Luna eut tout juste le temps de voir la personne qui venait de s'exprimer. Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs esquissa un faible sourire, secoua la tête avant de se laisser tomber sur son siège, sous les rires de ses camarades.

La question suivante fusa, comme prévu, sans aucun intérêt. Cela ne suffit pas pour que Luna détourne les yeux de ce nouvel objet de curiosité. Ce garçon n'avait pas besoin de faire ça pour qu'elle soit ridiculisée. Elle ne comprenait pas ni n'imaginait ce qui pouvait le motiver.

Il dut sans doute se sentir observer. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête dans sa direction, leurs regards se croisèrent. Etrangement, il fut le premier à se détourner.

Par culpabilité, assurément.

Il se leva alors et, suivis par les regards pour le moins étonnés d'une partie de l'assemblée, quitta la salle où ils avaient tous été rassemblés.

Bizarre... Luna ne comprenait pas. Et comme souvent dans ces cas-là, cela mériterait d'être creusé.

Quand, près d'une heure plus tard, les questions furent épuisées et après qu'on lui ait refusé un second tour de parole, la pièce fut évacuée. Prenant son temps, la jeune femme rassembla ses affaires et, son sac sur l'épaule, sortit de la salle de conférence.

Réunis en petits groupes, journalistes, naturistes ou simples curieux échangeaient leurs impressions. Un peu plus loin, contre le mur, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs attendait, les mains dans les poches, la tête baissée.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle simplement en s'approchant.

Surpris, il sursauta. Un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il identifia l'origine de la voix qui l'avait tiré de sa rêverie. Sortant les mains de ses poches, il se redressa.

Une cicatrice lui barrait une partie du front et le sourcil droit. Luna s'efforça de ne pas en demander l'origine, même si sa curiosité naturelle le lui hurlait, de peur de ne pas obtenir de réponse à sa première et véritable question.

- C'est le devoir de tout bon journaliste, répondit-il tout simplement. Quand on élude délibérément une question posée par un confrère, on se doit de la reposer. Question de déontologie !

Son air exagérément convaincu était plus que suspect.

- Pourtant, personne ne l'a fait… signala-t-elle simplement.

Un soupir amusé échappa au jeune homme.

- A croire que je suis le seul bon journaliste présent… Enfin, _j'étais_. Plutôt inquiétant pour l'avenir de la profession, non ?

- Pourquoi « était » ?

- Vous plaisantez ? J'ai réussi à avoir la parole mais sans avoir de réponse à ma question. C'est de la grande et grasse Perpetua Petersen dont nous parlons. Mon tour passé, je n'avais pas grand intérêt à rester. Mon boss va me tuer. Me virer dans le meilleur des cas.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi l'avoir fait ?

Un instant altéré, son sourire se renforça.

- Je viens de vous le dire…

Luna ne savait si elle devait ou non le croire. Après tout, il n'aurait pas été le premier à se moquer d'elle et à finalement ne pas l'assumer. C'était trop idiot pour être vrai...

- Je peux vous passer mes notes si vous voulez, proposa-t-elle finalement. Pour votre article ou ce que vous deviez faire... Enfin, je ne sais pas si elles vous seront utiles mais si jamais…

- Ne vous en faites pas, la coupa-t-il avec un haussement d'épaule dégagé. Ce boulot n'était pas pour moi. Le monde sorcier regorge de créatures rarissimes et étranges qui ne demandent qu'à être découvertes. Si Perpetua refuse de le faire, autant que je m'en charge…

Ça, c'était une pensée qui lui plaisait. Pour la première fois de la matinée, Luna se sentit esquisser un sourire.

- Je m'appelle Luna…

- Lovegood, le coupa-t-il. Je sais. Qui ne vous connaît pas ? Moi, c'est Rolf. Rolf Scamander. Ancien journaliste et désormais aventurier.

- _Scamander_ ? répéta-t-elle étonnée. Le fils de Newton Artemis Fido Scamander ?

L'éternel sourire de l'héritier de la plus grande lignée de naturistes britanniques finit par enfin disparaître.

- _Fils_ ? s'écria-t-il vexé. Vous plaisantez ? C'est mon grand-père !

- Dans ce cas, vous ne pouvez être journaliste ! signala-t-elle les sourcils froncés.

Quel membre de la famille de cet illustre homme aurait pu ne pas embrasser la même carrière ? Ce Rolf avait décidemment un humour douteux.

- Oui, c'est vrai, reconnut-il amusé. Et dire que je suis meilleur qu'eux… ajouta-t-il en désignant un groupe de journalistes non loin.

A la façon dont il la regarda, Luna sut qu'elle ne devait pas paraître convaincue.

- Je voulais essayer… marmonna-t-il pour se justifier. Ce n'est pas parce que votre père est le rédacteur du _Chicaneur_ que vous êtes forcément dans le monde de la presse, non ? Moi, c'est pareil… Je voulais juste essayer.

- Et ? fit-elle d'une voix traînante.

- Ce n'est pas concluant… avoua-t-il avec une grimace.

Il se pencha pour attraper son sac à dos et surprit le regard de Luna sur cet objet. La toile était en de maints endroits lacérés.

- Oh, c'est mon sac porte-bonheur, expliqua-t-il amusé. Il m'a sauvé la vie quand un dragon m'a attaqué.

Luna cligna les yeux, ne voyant pas réellement quelle réaction il attendait.

- Ok ! souffla-t-il voyant que cela ne semblait pas l'impressionner. C'était un _chien_. Mais il m'a réellement sauvé la vie !

Non, elle ne savait toujours pas quoi en penser. Peu de personnes pouvaient se vanter de la désappointer. C'était en général le contraire qui se produisait.

- Vous n'êtes pas marrante à ne pas marcher, bougonna-t-il comme un gamin.

- Vous êtes étrange…

Il poussa un soupir amusé avant de secouer la tête avec douceur.

- Venant de vous, je prends ça comme un compliment, dit-il souriant. Vous mangez ? Enfin, je devine que ça vous arrive régulièrement mais avec un autre naturiste, un aventurier, un garçon au charme étonnant, reconnaissez que c'est tentant !

Adolescente, Luna n'aurait pas hésité à lui dire le fond de sa pensée. Là… Nul doute que cette situation aurait pu être amusante. Mais à bien y réfléchir, elle commençait effectivement à ressentir une très très légère faim.

Quitte à l'assouvir, pourquoi ne pas le faire accompagnée ?

Une autre chose l'intriguait. Elle ne doutait cependant pas que ce Rolf aurait une théorie plus que passionnante pour cette cicatrice dont il était marqué.


	5. Jeux interdits

Je sais que je n'ai pas mis à jour depuis longtemps et je sais que j'ai énormément de retard dans la réponse à vos commentaires et reviews (et je m'en excuse sincèrement). Les temps sont durs en ce moment (sentencieux, non?) mais je n'ai pas arrêté d'écrire pour autant. Dieux du Stade sera mis à jour bientôt et je planche sur une nouvelle fic ("Chaton") et sur le JTD.

**Note de l'auteur (sur cet OS, cette fois):** Une des communautés que je suis a organisé une loterie. Le principe est simple, on propose deux nombres et l'organisateur nous donne les personnages qui y sont associés. A nous ensuite de les mettre en scène. Evidemment, le tirage donne des choses farfelues. Pour ma part, je suis notamment tombée sur Louis Weasley (le troisième enfant de Bill et Fleur) et Padma Patil. Voici ce que cela a donné...

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages appartiennent à JKR.

**

* * *

**

**Jeux interdits**

Agé de seize ans à peine, Louis Weasley ignorait qu'il découvrirait l'amour et la dure loi des administrations, le même jour, lors d'une visite au Ministère. Tout ça pour un problème de photo d'identité.

— Suivant.

Son tour enfin arrivé, il s'avança vers le guichet venant de se libérer. Son interlocutrice le dévisagea le temps que la politesse le permettait et rapporta rapidement son attention vers ses papiers d'identité.

— Oh, fit-elle surpris, tu es un Weasley ?

Mal à l'aise, le jeune garçon se frotta la nuque un instant.

— Oui, marmonna-t-il, cela ne se voit pas vraiment, je sais.

Etant le portrait craché de sa mère, Louis avait longtemps songé qu'il avait pu être adopté. Les Weasley étaient tous produits sur le même modèle et, branche Potter mis à part, il était celui qui en était le plus éloigné. Un vrai Delacour, Tante Gabrielle adorait le lui répéter.

Le laissant à ses pensées, la femme derrière le guichet observa de nouveau ses papiers.

— Louis… dit-elle en prenant soin de correctement le prononcer. Tu dois être le fils de Fleur Delacour, non ? J'ai rencontré ta mère lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, il y a de cela des années. Elle était tellement…

Parce que ce genre de conversation ne lui était pas étranger et parce qu'il la vit hésiter, Louis sut que s'il ne lui venait pas en aide, rien de bon n'en sortirait.

— Française ? suggéra-t-il amusé.

— Oui, exactement. Désolée, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment, je ne…

Ses excuses furent interrompit par une sonnerie. Voyant que tout le monde autour commençait à soudainement s'agiter, Louis se tourna vers son interlocutrice pour demander des explications.

— Je suis désolée, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire. Mais il faudra revenir.

— Pardon ?

De sa baguette, elle lui indiqua l'énorme horloge accrochée au mur.

— Nous venons de fermer !

D'un mouvement du poignet, elle ferma son guichet. Surpris, Louis fit un pas en arrière pour l'éviter.

— Mais… balbutia-t-il abasourdi. Et moi ? Je veux simplement changer ma photo d'identité. Comment je fais ?

— Revenez demain !

Sans qu'il n'ait le temps de le réaliser (elle devait avoir l'habitude de gérer les protestataires), elle l'avait raccompagné à la porte.

— N'oubliez pas ! Demandez Padma Patil.

Il s'éloigna, dépité, prêt à affronter les moqueries et à rejoindre quelques étages plus haut son oncle Percy, chargé de le ramener au Terrier.

**oOo**

— Oncle Ron, c'est vrai que tu es sorti avec Mme Patil ?

Lorsque la famille Weasley entière se réunissait au Terrier, il n'était pas rare que dans les discussions, un soudain silence soit annonciateur de tempêtes à venir. Adultes comme enfants s'étaient tus, pressentant que comme à son habitude, Ronald répondrait quelque chose d'intéressant.

Mal à l'aise, celui-ci jeta un regard à son épouse, à ses côtés.

— Padma ? Oh… Oui, répondit-il mal à l'aise. Oui, c'est vrai.

— Enfin, une fois, précisa Tante Hermione avec un sourire figé.

— Lors du bal de Noël, pour le tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Enfin, des quatre, rectifia-t-il en évitant de justesse la serviette qu'Oncle Harry venait, depuis l'autre bout de la table, de lui lancer.

— Et toi ? demanda Ginny d'une voix traînante devant l'air un peu trop amusé de son mari. Tu n'y étais pas allé avec Parvati ?

— Tu n'y es pas allé avec Neville ? répliqua celui-ci.

— Avec le professeur Londubat ? répétèrent tous les enfants ahuris.

Le premier cyclone venait de se former, au détriment de Tante Ginny. Elle eut beau tenter de se défendre, ses protestations moururent dans le vacarme des conversations. Louis n'y fit pas attention, il avait besoin que certaines précisions lui soient apportées. Il tourna à nouveau les yeux vers son oncle préféré.

— J'y suis allé après que ta mère ait rejeté ma proposition, lui confia celui-ci prenant un air secret. Elle a préféré y aller avec… Roger Davies !

— Maman ! s'écria Victoire choquée, reposant la bouteille qu'elle venait d'à moitié renverser. Tu es sortie avec Roger Davies ? _Le_ Roger Davies ?

La partie de la table jusque-là épargnée par les débats ne tarda pas à s'embraser. Une fois encore, Louis ne se laissa pas distraire.

— Pourquoi demandes-tu ça Louis ? fit Tante Hermione intriguée.

Parce qu'_elle_ lui en avait parlé, selon elle, par souci d'honnêteté. Louis avait laissé son imagination s'emporter et la colère le gagner. Maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi elle l'avait fait.

— Oh, soupira-t-il d'une voix badine. Je l'ai vue au Ministère le mois dernier et on a discuté.

— Cela fait tellement longtemps que je ne l'ai pas croisée, dit-elle en attaquant son morceau de viande. Padma est une fille bien, elle ne s'est pas laissée berner par ton oncle !

Louis ne put retenir un sourire amusé.

— Une fille brillante. Personne ne comprend pourquoi elle a accepté ce poste au Ministère.

**oOo**

Taquinant Louis sur le fait qu'il porte le prénom d'un roi, elle lui avait révélé ce que le sien signifiait. Louis avait sourit, trouvant amusant qu'en bon fils de sa mère, il ait pu rencontrer une femme portant le nom d'une… fleur.

La fleur de lotus flotte au-dessus des eaux, elle ne coule ni ne flotte, elle fait face à l'adversité. Encore remué par les confidences qu'elle lui avait fait, Louis avait tendu la main vers elle, fleur fragile, qui d'un sourire triste l'avait acceptée.

Elle se nourrit de la boue, des souffrances, des troubles et du désir, pour pouvoir s'épanouir.

Maudissant le tremblement qui le secouait, avait tendu sa main en direction de son visage grave.

Les gouttes d'eau glissent sur ses feuilles sans jamais s'y étaler. « Ainsi, tu ne me verras jamais pleurer », avait-elle murmuré.

Du doigt, il avait tracé le trajet qu'une larme ne ferait donc jamais.

La graine et la fleur de lotus poussaient de manière simultanée. Elle était le symbole bouddhique de la causalité. La cause et l'effet incarnés.

Cause et effet, dans la tête de Louis Weasley, elle avait fini par tout embrouiller.

**oOo**

— Pourquoi travailles-tu à l'état civil ? demanda Louis que cette question, depuis longtemps, taraudait. Tu es brillante ! Réellement. Tu pourrais tant faire !

Elle posa le livre qu'elle lisait et tourna ses yeux noirs en direction de son jeune amant. Louis supporta son regard sans ciller et caressa distraitement la peau légèrement cuivrée de son mollet.

— J'aime bien cet endroit, soupira-t-elle en reprenant sa lecture. Cela me permet de rencontrer des gens.

Louis ne fut pas pour autant convaincu. Padma était un esprit éclairé. Bon élève, il ne cessait d'apprendre à ses côtés. Bonne enseignante, elle ne manquait jamais de le récompenser. Elle méritait mieux que ce vulgaire guichet.

Quittant la tête de lit contre laquelle il s'était adossé, le jeune garçon laissa ses mains remonter sur ses jambes nues et finit par déposer un baiser au creux de ses reins.

— Tu sais, reprit-elle d'une voix douce, quand tu traverses des périodes sombres, tu as envie de te raccrocher à la moindre parcelle de légèreté, la moindre chose qui te permette encore un instant de flotter. Pour moi, c'était rester en contact avec la société. Voir les naissances, mes mariages, parfois les décès. Constater le changement entre deux photos d'identité, ajouta-t-elle amusée, se redressant sous l'impulsion des mains de Louis. Il y a aussi les départs et les arrivées de l'étranger…

Laissant ses mains s'attarder sur ses seins, Louis embrassa doucement épaules et nuque.

— Tu sais, cela me donne l'impression de voyager. Et c'est au moins une chose que nous avons en commun… soupira-t-elle en observant le contraste de leurs peaux. L'exotisme.

Sentant son abandon, Louis la fit basculer avec douceur sur le matelas et sourit lorsqu'elle lui murmura.

— Dire que je pensais ne plus jamais avoir à faire avec un Weasley…

**oOo**

Louis avait laissé la fougue à Victoire et à Dominique la témérité. Lui s'était gardé la raison. Il y avait songé et s'était longuement interrogé. Le pour et le contre pesés, il avait fini par apprécier ce jeu interdit. Il s'en accommodait désormais.

Mais les années et le regard des gens étaient des choses contre lesquelles il ne pouvait lutter.

— Est-ce mal ce que l'on fait ? avait-il fini par demander quand ses lèvres l'avaient enfin quitté.

— Si tu veux une réponse satisfaisante, avait répondu Padma sans même le regarder, il va falloir préciser la question. C'est un acte totalement naturel après tout…

— Je sais, fit-il les joues rougissantes. Je me demandais juste si le fait qu'il s'agisse de toi et de moi…

A cet instant, son regard l'avait comme foudroyé et il ne comprit pas lorsqu'un sourire étrange vient étirer ses lèvres.

— Il y a une loi contre ça ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

— Hé bien… marmonna-t-il songeur, je crois.

Le jaugeant un instant du regard, elle finit par se détourner et s'éloigner.

— Louis, si tu cherches l'approbation, tu risques bien d'attendre toute ta vie en vain, déclara-t-elle froidement en se penchant pour ramasser ses vêtements. Tu te doutes bien qu'_évidemment_, les gens n'approuveront pas ce que nous vivons.

Le jeune garçon baissa les yeux, peiné de l'avoir déçue et d'avoir fait preuve de puérilité. Le contact inattendu des doigts de Padma dans ses boucles blondes le fit sursauter. Levant la tête vers elle, il la découvrit en train de retirer les brins d'herbe de ses cheveux.

— Est-ce que tu regrettes ?

Il secoua la tête.

— Autrement, je ne l'aurais pas fait.

Louis savait qu'à défaut d'avoir l'approbation générale, il avait pour lui la raison.

**oOo**

Elle était fascinante, désirable et troublante. Louis s'était vite rendu compte qu'il n'était finalement fait que de chair et de sang et que telle était la faiblesse de sa condition.

Elle était plus qu'une amante. Vénérant son corps, Louis était fasciné par son esprit.

Sa manière d'envisager les choses, de les formuler. Le talent qu'elle mettait à le convaincre, à ne jamais capituler.

Les discussions qu'elle avait avec Louis étaient riches et profondes. Il en ressortait toujours plus éveillé.

D'abord en opposition, leurs idées finirent par se compléter, puis par se ressembler. Selon elle, c'était ainsi que Louis apprenait.

Padma occupait une place prépondérante. Elle occupait la place, tout simplement.

Padma était différente des autres femmes.

Padma était pour lui unique. Aussi Louis ne comprit pas comment il put un jour se tromper.

**oOo**

La soudaineté du geste l'empêcha de pouvoir l'esquiver. Il ne l'avait pas vu lever la main. Il ne s'y était pas attendu. Elle n'avait pas mesuré son geste, sa force l'en avait fait tituber.

Louis était un homme désormais mais à cet instant, il se retint à grand peine de pleurer.

— Tante Hermione ? murmura-t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

Elle avait troqué sagesse et mesure pour se laisser aller à la fureur. Le visage écarlate, les larmes aux yeux, tremblante et la mâchoire serrée, elle semblait prête à le tuer. Louis ne put s'empêcher de reculer.

— Louis, comment peux-tu oser faire ça ? se mit-elle à hurler.

— Faire quoi ?

— Je t'en prie, elle est venue me parler !

Le choc le fit tituber. Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu de nouveau le frapper.

— Elle t'a tout dit ? murmura-t-il.

— A quoi est-ce que tu pensais ?

Louis mit quelques instants à retrouver ses esprits. Ses craintes étaient devenues réalité. La vérité avait été révélée. Elle l'avait trahi. Prenant une inspiration profonde, il s'efforça de faire face à sa tante. Il s'y était préparé. Padma n'était pas là pour le conseiller. Il aurait à le faire seul.

— Je suis tombé amoureux, ça arrive !

— Tu es tombé _amoureux_ ? répéta-t-elle écœurée.

— Oui !

— Oh, et tu parviens à te tromper quand il s'agit de la femme que tu aimes ?

Louis ne répondit pas et attendit que sa tante reprenne. La fureur d'Hermione n'en fut que décuplée.

— C'est _Parvati_ qui est venue me parler.

Comme avait-il pu douter ? Padma l'aimait. Padma n'avait rien dit. Elle garderait leur secret.

**oOo**

— Tu comptes le dire à mes parents ?

C'était à présent la seule chose qui comptait. Tant que ses parents l'ignoraient, tout pouvait continuer.

— Tu n'as même pas dix-sept ans ! rappela-t-elle les dents serrées.

— Tante Hermione ? la supplia-t-il.

Cela suffit à la faire exploser. Jamais encore Louis n'avait entendu sa tante jurer.

— _Vingt-cinq_ _ans_ ! Vingt cinq ans d'écart. Elle a mon âge ! Elle a l'âge de tes oncles !

— Je le sais !

— Tu pourrais être son fils ! Tu as même l'âge de l'un de ses neveux ! Et ne me dis pas que l'amour n'a pas d'âge ! gronda-t-elle menaçante.

Louis ne s'y serait pas risqué. Padma lui avait dit qu'ils ne comprendraient jamais.

— Je n'en ai pas après toi, Louis…

La rage de sa tante fondit, laissant place à la déception et au désarroi.

— Elle est mariée, finit-elle par soupirer.

Il s'efforça de ne pas en paraître affecté. Elle ne comprenait pas.

— Mais tu le savais, n'est-ce pas ? Et laisse-moi deviner, elle t'a dit qu'on l'avait mariée trop jeune, que son époux la délaissait, que même parfois il la battait. Qu'à cause de lui, elle ne pourrait jamais enfanter. Louis, ajouta-t-elle avec gravité. J'ai parlé à Parvati.

**oOo**

— Tu vas le dire à mes parents ?

Il se raccrocha à cette idée pour ne pas sombrer.

— Non, avoua-t-elle finalement. C'est à elle que je suis allée parler.

La colère était sienne désormais. Il se libéra des bras de sa tante et sécha les larmes qu'il n'avait plus pu réprimer.

— Tu as fait _quoi_ ?

Hermione le considéra un instant du regard avant de se redresser.

— C'est terminé.

Voyant qu'il allait protester, elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

— Louis, tu as le droit de me détester. Et je ne doute pas que tu le feras durant des années mais cela ne m'ôtera pas de l'idée que j'ai bien fait. Quoi que tu puisses en penser, je l'ai fait pour toi. Cela ne t'aurait rien amené.

La bile dans la gorge, il secoua la tête, écœuré. Comme pour le convaincre, elle se laissa aller à ce dernier aveu.

— Tu sais, elle ne t'a même pas pleuré.

Normal, songea Louis, le lotus ne pleure jamais.


End file.
